In order to implement complicated functions of such a multimedia device, new various attempts are being applied by hardware and software. For instance, provided is a user interface environment for a user to search or select functions easily and conveniently.
As a usage age of such a mobile terminal becomes lower, even an infant child uses a personal mobile terminal. Accordingly, required are enhancing a structure for a child to use a mobile terminal more conveniently, and developing a user interface.
Further, a method of controlling a system including a mobile terminal for a guardian and a mobile terminal for a child may be considered, the method capable of allowing the mobile terminal for a guardian to control the mobile terminal for a child in real time, or to search for information related to a status of the mobile terminal for a child.